Amongst Royalty: Life in Canterlot
by Herr Regis
Summary: Fleur De Lis is tossed into madness when her life and career deteriorate in Canterlot. Ponies reach out to help her, but are they really her friends? Can this super-model trust anypony? Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

Amongst Royalty: Life in Canterlot

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!

* * *

Fleur De Lis smiled for the camera, showing her sparkling white teeth behind her soft and delicate lips. The flash resounded, forever capturing her beauty in that moment. The mare who had taken the photo nodded, signaling to the model that she could move once more.

Fleur dismounted the stage, slowly making her way to the other side of the camera. With her horn, the mare gently lifted a glass of cool water to her perfectly done lips, careful not to smudge her make up. She set it down, closing her eyes and sighing out with a smile.

"Thank you, Miss De Lis, we're done for the day." She nodded to the stage manager, happy that after several hours of posing, the super model could finally rest. "You can pick up your check soon." Fleur nodded, hiding her excitement at the mention of monetary payment.

She picked up her coat by the door, again using the magic of her horn to tie the thick strap around her petite body. She smirked, adoring the way the coat hugged her curves and made her look beautiful.

Fleur De Lis left the studio, walking home on the quiet and clean sidewalks of Canterlot. As she slowly trotted home, Fleur encountered two of her closest friends: Upper Crust and Jet Set. She waved to them daintily, giggling as she watched the couple bound over to her.

"Fleur! It's delightful to see you!" Upper Cruet hugged her friend briefly, smiling as she always did. Jet Set approached as well, taking his place by his wife's side. "A pleasant surprise." He nodded to Fleur, silently greeting the mare before him.

"Oh, Fleur! You won't believe what incredible gossip I've just heard! There's to be a dinner party, soon, I do hope we're invited." Fleur nodded, absent minded. She'd heard a small portion of what her friend had just told her, but was for the most part uninterested, and thus did not wish to know more.

"I truly must be getting home, Upper Crust. We'll talk more soon." Upper Cruet nodded as Fleur stepped away. The creamy yellow mare pressed into her husband's side, bidding her friend a shrill farewell before they, too, departed.

The tall and thin mare arrived at her apartment, entering through the main door and walking up the old and ornate stairs to the second floor. She fished a key out of her pocket, clumsily jabbing at the lock. She dropped the key, a metallic ring filling her ears as it bounced on the plush red carpets of the second floor landing. Fleur used her horn to levitate the key back up to the lock, twisting and opening the door.

Fleur entered her meager, although stylish, apartment, closing the door and locking it firmly behind her. She took her coat off, opting to toss it across a chair rather than hang it up. Fleur looked to her window, moving the curtain out of the way. She gazed at the immense homes of the Canterlot elite, sighing before lying down for a well earned night's sleep.

The next afternoon, Fleur returned to the photo studio to collect her payment. She went in, looking around for a pony she recognized. Fleur sidestepped over the wires and through the dark studio, trying not to distract the models or the photographer. She made her way to the offices, knocking on one door and entering.

The stallion behind the desk nodded, handing a small white envelope to the model. She had learned over time to check before she took her payment. Fleur opened the envelope, reading the amount and frowning. "This isn't all of it, where's the rest?"

The manager sighed, sitting forward and pressing his hooves together on the surface of his desk. "Most of the pictures, they just weren't good enough for use. We can't pay you in full for pictures we can't use."

Fleur ground her teeth together, huffing frustratedly out of her nose and skewing her hips to show her anger. "You don't understand, I really, really, need this money." She'd revealed her desperation, now feeling vulnerable and weak.

The stallion shrugged. "Oh well."

Fleur huffed again, leaving the office in a rage. She stormed out, once several blocks away cooling off, despite the fact that she felt completely robbed. As Fleur walked, she passed an ice cream parlour, an expensive one for her ritzy elite friends. Fleur shook her head, knowing that she had no money to afford comforting treats.

Once home, Fleur discovered exactly what she didn't want to find. Her landlord, the stallion who owned the building she resided in, waiting for her. He smiled sarcastically, standing up and sauntering over to her. She stood up unnaturally straight, always having felt uncomfortable in his presence.

"Fleur! Fleur, Fleur, Fleur." He smirked, raising his eyebrows and bobbing on his hooves. He wore cuffs and a thick tie, sharp eyes and a disturbed demeanor. "I'm here for rent, Fleur." He smirked grossly, pushing his thin glasses up his nose with one hoof, then, sniffling shrilly.

She sighed, shaking her head 'no' and frowning. "I don't have it today. I'll get it..." She stopped, hanging her head once more.

The landlord held up his hoof, scrunching up his face as if he'd smelt something foal. He chucked loudly, snorting out of his nose toward the end. "You're more often late than not, Fleur. You give me the run around every other month, I don't like that." His face grew serious, looking her over in a disgusted sort of way. "Get it, soon." He shook his head disapprovingly, running his hoof through his tossed and messy blond mane before walking away.

Fleur bit her lip, knowing that she was playing chicken with the wrong stallion. She went inside, moving slowly and feeling disappointed in herself. "What will I do now?"

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Amongst Royalty: Life in Canterlot

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!

* * *

Fleur anxiously searched high and low for more fast and high paying modeling jobs, which were hard to come by. She truly didn't understand, despite her beauty she simply couldn't find work with anypony. She had picked the wrong time of year to be desperate for money, as it was immediately in the middle of a fashion season: the least likely time modeling opportunities would arise.

After several days of shooting blanks, Upper Crust convinced her friend to go out to lunch with her and Jet Set. The trio met at a very nice café, sitting down together and snacking on salads. As Upper Crust spoke, Fleur could barely hear her. Her mind was incredibly busy, completely preoccupied.

Upper Crust nodded her head, making a high pitched and urgent noise to signal that she had just recalled something important. "Fleur! You must remember when I told you about that party, do you?" Upper Crust snuggled against Jet Set, who confidently took her under his arm.

Fleur raised a curious eyebrow, puckering her lips as she thought. "No, no I don't recall." She sat in wait, knowing full well Upper Crust wouldn't be able to help herself, and would inevitably explain everything.

Jet Set smiled, explains the situation as his wife rubbed her hoof across his polo clad chest. "Well Fleur, all that gossip we'd heard about a dinner party proved the truth. We've been invited, and so have you. It'll be marvelous, simply marvelous." Jet Set looked down to Upper Crust lovingly, who nodded.

"That sounds delightful. Who is the host, prey tell?" Fleur smiled, happy that her friends would be able to strut their socialite-stuff, but not particularly caring that she, too, was invited.

Upper Crust smiled, sipping from her glass before responding. "It's FancyPant's party, he's a true gentlecolt. Very ambitious, successful."

If Fleur didn't know any better, she'd say Upper Crust was attracted to this stallion. The model shrugged, smiling. "I've never had the pleasure."

Upper Crust moaned, giggling and covering her mouth. "Oh! If I weren't married..." She stopped, letting imagination complete the remainder of the sentence. Jet Set shifted awkwardly, and rightfully so.

"Please, Fleur, come to the party with us. You'll love it." Jet Set looked to her, waiting for the humble agreement. Upper Crust nodded, also eagerly awaiting acceptance.

Fleur De Lis giggled, nodding her head. "Of coarse, of coarse I'll go!" Fleur was told the information she needed to know. After the couple picked up the tab, they parted ways. Fleur returned home, going into her apartment and settling down. She looked to see if she had any messages, and she did.

Fleur listened carefully, going about her business as the letter was read to her through some exotic magic she knew. As the subject rang out, her heart began to race. She ran over, reading the letter herself. "Oh no." She shook her head, rubbing her temples and dropping the thick paper.

Work had arisen, an easy and high paying modeling job. The only problem: it shared the same date and time as the party she'd just agreed to attend. "Things just keep getting worse." Fleur giggled under her breath sarcastically, sighing before laying down for the night. She didn't sleep much.

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Amongst Royalty: Life in Canterlot

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!

* * *

Fleur De Lis considered long and hard what she would do with herself that following Saturday. It had rained, so she saw no reason to go outside. She sat and swaddled a blanket on her couch, looking out the closed window as rain drilled harshly against it. She had to work, but retaining her status as a social being was also very important. On one hoof, Fleur knew that she needed money. On the other hoof, she knew that there might be work available amongst the many ponies who would be in attendance.

After what felt like a very long time, Fleur mentally decided that she wanted to go to the party instead of doing the modeling job.

Fleur got herself prepared for the party that night, doing her mane and her make up so she looked as beautiful as she could. She was thankful for the many free samples she'd received throughout her career, as they came in handy. Fleur De Lis checked herself out in the mirror, smiling with proud for her looks.

She walked outside, hearing an obnoxious clicking noise behind her. She stopped, rolling her eyes and sighing. "Fleur, a mare doesn't get prettied up like that-" the landlord stepped closer to her, looking over her shoulder and down at her neck as Fleur stood stone still, completely uncomfortable as his hot breath collided with her coat. "-unless she's got somewhere to be." The blond maned stallion laughed again, sniffling while he circled her inquisitively. "Where are you going?"

Fleur sighed, fully aware that she didn't have to answer him. She felt obligated to, though, as she only had a place to live off of what could be considered his courtesy. "I've got a job." Although she felt obligated to answer her landlord's question, she didn't have to tell the truth.

He smiled, nodding his head and stepping back. "Good, good! I'll have my money soon." He left, leaving Fleur De Lis feeling very disgusted. As she walked to Upper Crust and Jet Set's home, she wondered if her landlord had a mare to call his own, or if he had any friends at all.

Once at her friend's home, the three boarded a carriage, which was then towed gently to the location of the party. They were pulled down the long and straight drive to FancyPant's mansion, an incredible stone construction with vast gardens and many lit windows, yellow light pouring out of the house and onto the lawn.

Their carriage stopped outside of the two massive front doors. A servant opened the door to the carriage, allowing the two mares and the one stallion to disembark. The home was immense, a large foyer opening up into an opulently appointed ballroom, full of music and the vastly popular Canterlot elite.

Fleur stuck to her friend's side, not wanting to mingle ferociously or make a scene out of herself. Fleur was talking to Upper Crust, but her friend was distractedly looking over her shoulder. Fleur turned around, seeing a very attractive stallion in a black tailcoat with a purple bow tie.

He seemed to float down the white marble stairs, an entourage of ponies surrounding him and giggling and smiling at everything he said. Once at the bottom of the stairs, the large white stallion roughly hugged a friend of his, clearly glad to see the stallion he was embracing.

Fleur had her eyes locked on him, the large and sophisticated stallion who seemed adorably happy to have ponies to talk to. "Who is that?" Fleur continued to stare, not even knowing that she was mesmerized.

Upper Crust neared her friend, rubbing against her side happily. "That's FancyPants."

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Amongst Royalty: Life in Canterlot

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!

* * *

Fleur De Lis had never seen such a comfortable and confident looking stallion. So large, not only by his physical size, but in his presence. The room seemed to revolve around him. After all, it was his party. Fleur was amazed she'd never met him before.

The super model looked behind her, seeing that Upper Crust had vanished, leaving only Jet Set to mingle with some business ponies to her back. Fleur commenced a shy and short lived conversation with the mare by her side, a socialite that was uninterested in what Fleur had to say. Just as that conversation dried up, Fleur could hear Upper Crust's voice growing nearer. She turned, seeing her friend approaching with somepony else in tow. "Fleur! Please, allow me to introduce you to our host. FancyPants, meet Fleur De Lis." Upper Crust smiled, taking a step back and waiting.

There was a short silence, but the white stallion quickly filled it with his words. "A pleasure, Fleur De Lis." He bowed down and kissed her hoof, the mare's cheeks flushing with pink as she smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. This party is very wonderful." He nodded awkwardly, looking around and thiking about all the little things the ponies in his home probably didn't notice that night. "Please, you can call me Fleur."

Their short dialogue was interrupted by Upper Crust cooing happily. Both ponies looked to her, seeing that the high society mare was swaying around a little to the music. "This piece was composed by Jet Set's favorite musician, I have to go and dance with him, pardon me you two." Upper Crust scooted away, rushing over to Jet Set who was completely ready to dance with her.

Fleur bobbed on her hooves, feeling strange that she was the only mare who didn't have a stallion to dance with at the party. FancyPants picked up on this strange feeling, and offered his services kindly to the very pretty mare before him. "May I?" He hadn't needed to say anything else. Her hoof was soon in his, and then they were dancing with everypony else.

"This is very nice, Fleur. You're an incredible dancer." She smiled, glad he couldn't see her red cheeks or her goofy feeling smile.

"Thank you, FancyPants. Tell me about you, you've made me curious." FancyPants chuckled, then beginning to explain his life to the mare as they danced to the never ending song. He was wealthy, both of his parents having earned a great deal of money, which rocketed his family into the Canterlot elite. He was young, surprisingly young, but not younger than Fleur.

They discussed likes and dislikes, but before the conversation could blossom, the dance ended. FancyPants walked away from her side slowly, obviously not wanting to go. "I'll see you at the dinner table." Fleur nodded shyly, curling her mane around her hoof and smiling at the stallion.

Fleur noticed a group of high society ponies looking at her confusedly. She meandered away, knowing that her relatively unknown status amongst high society ponies did not permit her to dance with the likes of FancyPants. If the regal stallion noticed the looks of distaste, he said nothing.

At dinner, the host sat at the head of the table. It was only polite for one conversation to occur at any given time, that conversation always including the host. While FancyPants was obediently listening to a lecture on the importance of remote properties in the forest, he looked down the table.

Fleur looked up from her meal, seeing that he was staring at her. She blushed, looking away and hiding behind the curtain of her mane. She looked back, seeing that he'd diverted his gaze, but not his attention. The stallion looked back to her, smiling with a quick wink before returning to his conversation.

Upper Crust smiled, resting her hoof on Fleur's thigh excitedly. Fleur looked to her friend, who in turn gave her a silly and knowing smirk. As the party ended, Upper Crust sought Fleur De Lis out from the crowd, rushing to her side and gossiping. "You like him! This is completely obscene, he's royalty!" Fleur shook her head, trying not to listen to what Upper Crust was blabbering about as Jet Set confirmed her words.

Fleur rolled her eyes, blushing. She was standing on the front porch, their carriage not too far away. "I don't..." Fleur stopped speaking, realizing that FancyPants was just behind her. He'd been waiting for a gap in which he'd be able to catch her attention.

FancyPants adjusted his monocle, thinking momentarily. "I truly am sorry, Fleur. It would seem I didn't provide you enough of my time for us to be properly introduced." He looked back inside, quickly looking back to the super model. "Would you do me the honor of returning tomorrow for luncheon?" The curls of his blue mane fell across his face, strands that he swiftly and gently raked back into place.

Upper Crust stepped forward, speaking on behalf of the silent mare. "We'd be delighted to return, FancyPants." Fleur stayed silent, looking from her friend to the stallion.

FancyPants shifted awkwardly on his hooves, knowing that he'd made a mistake. "Oh, I'm so sorry. My invitation was exclusively extended to Fleur on this occasion." Upper Crust took an offended step back, silently chuckling under her breath and nodding as if the mistake didn't embarrass her.

Fleur De Lis liked his directness, but at the same time, she had much more important things to worry about than lunch. Nevertheless, she replied to him. "I'd be delighted, FancyPants."

Fleur climbed into the carriage with an envious and silent Upper Crust and Jet Set, the carriage soon lurching forward and departing from the ended party. As the carriage rolled slowly down his long and straight drive, Fleur De Lis looked out the opera window, seeing the body of a white stallion standing in the same place she had left him; he stood there, watching her go away, into the night.

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Amongst Royalty: Life in Canterlot

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!

* * *

Fleur De Lis opted to sleep in the next day, feeling very tired and unwilling to get out of bed until she absolutely had to. Only when the heat and light from the risen sun became too much, the super model got out of her bed and stretched out.

She took a very cold shower, doing her mane nicely and opting to not apply any cosmetics. After a few hours of doing nothing particularly interesting, the mare decided that it was time to go to FancyPants' home.

She walked, taking her time and enjoying the warm Canterlot day. Not many ponies were out and about, so she had command of the street as she trotted onward. Fleur De Lis had no idea how truly long the drive to the stone mansion was, as walking down it took a significant amount of time.

At the door, Fleur knocked. She jumped back, startled by the door opening just as she went to touch it. A small mare stood on the inside, holding the door open and allowing Fleur to step into the home. "Monsieur FancyPants has gone out on business, Madame Fleur De Lis. He shall return shortly, feel free to peruse the gardens. If you need anything, I'd be happy to get it for you."

Fleur smiled, amazed that the servants were so sophisticated and versed, professionals. Fleur shook her head, allowing the servant to go about her business somewhere else in the home. The super model walked through the massive and empty ballroom, listening to her hooves clack on the hard marble floor. She looked up the white staircase, remembering that that was the first place she'd ever laid eyes on FancyPants. At the far end of the room, massive, tall, thin doors were open, light silky drapes flowing playfully inward as a breeze drafted through the open house.

Fleur stepped outside, seeing the massive and extensive rear gardens. She waited for him, spending time by perusing the flowers and shrubbery. She had also found a pool, something she hadn't noticed the previous night.

Fleur dipped her hoof in the still water, feeling that it was a sweet and cool temperature. "You can go in, if you'd like." Fleur jumped back, startled by the voice. She smiled, seeing that it was FancyPants. He was standing on the back porch to his home, then starting over to her and standing near Fleur, looking at the pool. "You can swim, can't you?" FancyPants smiled at her, waiting for a response.

Fleur giggled, smiling at him and covering up her blushing cheeks. "It's nice to see you again." Fleur allowed him to kiss the top of her hoof, looking down at his shining blue mane.

FancyPants smiled kindly, looking back to the pool. "Thank you for coming. Do you like to swim?" FancyPants waited, looking at her nicely. There were lounge chairs beside the pool not too far away, and he guided the mare closer to them and sat down with her.

Fleur shook her head, smiling. "I can't swim." She'd never had to swim, nor had she ever been around water for long enough to render the skill useful. "It does look like a very nice thing to do." She smiled at him, seeing her reflection in his hip and expensive-looking sunglasses.

FancyPants looked between her and the pool, standing up and signaling to one of the servants who was in the background. "Let me teach you." He used his horn to untie his bow tie, folding it and placing it on a drink table. Fleur blushed, shielding her eyes as he removed his tail coat, vest, and then his shirt. "What?" FancyPants smirked at her cutely, increasing the level of difficulty to look at him.

"What are you doing Fancy? Put your clothes on!" Fleur stood up, letting the stallion take her hoof and guide her to the edge of the pool. "No! No way!" She was blushing, incredibly happy.

"It's alright, the water's only a little bit deeper than you are tall. I'll be right here." FancyPants dove into his pool, swimming underwater until he surfaced on the other side, running his hooves through his mane and swimming back over to her.

Fleur offered him one hoof, knowing that a gentlecolt wouldn't have the gaud to tug her into the pool. He didn't, so she carefully jumped in, landing beside him in the water. Her natural reaction was to kick and panic, but he held her up. "It's alright, it's alright. You can do this."

"I hope so." Fleur soon realized that her getting into his pool was a simple coy so that FancyPants could put his hooves all over her. Fleur didn't object, as his presence was soothing and his touch was soft and caring. "What would your mare friend think about this?" Fleur looked at him, realizing too late that her comment made him uncomfortable.

"I, ah... I don't have a mare friend."

After playing in the pool for a short while longer, both ponies got back onto dry land, taking towels from the servant FancyPants had previously sent away. "Where did you go earlier, FancyPants?"

He smirked, rolling his head around on his neck as if this subject were unimportant. "It was something silly, nothing. Come now, let's eat."

The two sat down and ate on his back porch, eating a very light and delicious meal. Just as the sun began to set over Canterlot, Fleur mentioned that she needed to be home before dark.

FancyPants nodded. "When will I be able to see you again?"

Fleur smiled at him, walking by his side as they made their way closer to his front door. "Whenever you want to, I suppose." Fleur gave him her address on a piece of letter headed paper that was near the front door. He took it happily, as if receiving a gift of incredible proportion.

"Thank you. So, did you have fun?" Fleur nodded, surprising the stallion with a warm hug.

She squeezed against him, letting his hoof wrap around her shoulders. "This was perfect, Fancy. Thank you." Fleur smiled at him genuinely, separating from the hug.

"You deserve the best." Fleur smiled, waving her hoof at him in dismissal.

"Don't forget to call on me." She playfully blew him a kiss, walking out of the door: feeling light as a feather and jovial, completely without a care in the world.

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Amongst Royalty: Life in Canterlot

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!

* * *

Fleur De Lis got home very late that night, walking into her building silently and then entering her apartment. She cooly closed the door, lingering traces of her former happiness trailing with her as she reentered reality.

Fleur went to sleep easily that night, feeling warm and good about herself. It was one thing to know she was beautiful, but it felt completely different to know that she had a friend.

The next morning, the mare woke herself up, bathed, and went about preparing for another day. When she opened her door to leave the building, the glaring face of a certain stallion made her jump back in fright. Her landlord stood there, almost nose to nose with her. Again, he maintained a twisted and arrogant look that disgusted Fleur. She could see her frightened face reflecting back in his rectangular glasses, the polished frames shining mischievously.

He nodded, stepping into her apartment and sitting down on the couch, spreading out and staring at her. "Why don't you make me a coffee, Fleur?" She sighed, biting her tongue and doing as she was told. Once the cup of coffee was done, she used her horn to levitate it over to the pony.

She gave it to him, hoping that he had good news for her. "Careful, it's hot." She was saddened as he immediately put it down on the table, not drinking it.

"You don't have to act like you own the place." Fleur rolled her eyes, sitting down in a chair on the other side of the table.

Her landlord laughed, looking to his left and right as if to receive reaffirming smiles from his supporting friends. "I do own the place." He smirked, puckering his lips in disgust as his smile faded away. The stallion looked around her apartment, then running his hoof through his already messy mane. "That's actually why I'm here, Fleur." He smiled again, bobbing on his backside as if excited about something.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want you to leave." Fleur's heart started to race, she sat back in her seat and frowned, covering her mouth with her hoof. "You're being evicted." The landlord stood up, walking toward the door. "You've got five days. Then, you're destitute." The landlord started to walk out, but Fleur quickly called out after him.

"Wait! There must be..."

"There isn't. Either find a place where the rent is lower, or find yourself a husband who'll pay the rent for you." The landlord left, closing the door behind her. She tried to hold herself together, but was struggling on the edge. The door reopened, and her landlord popped his head in. "Don't expect your deposit back, either." Fleur screamed, picking up the coffee cup and throwing it at the door. It shattered, dark brown fluid staining the door and the floor as shards of porcelain flew around and landed with a bounce or two.

Fleur broke down, crying. She'd been given something amazing, and then something important was taken away from her. She didn't know where she'd live, and she didn't know what she'd do.

Fleur swaddled a pillow, trying to decide on a plan. She had no friends who would understand a problem such as this, and more importantly the friends she did have wouldn't respect her if this news were to be leaked. She was considering eating all the ice cream she had in her freezer and watching romantic movies all day long, but instead, there was a knock at her door.

"Coming." Fleur didn't make an effort to be particularly loud, and she didn't make an effort to walk to the door at any expedited pace. She stepped over the broken coffee cup and the puddle of coffee, not yet ready to clean it up. She opened the door, again surprised by who she saw. "Fancy! Um, how are you?" She swallowed hard, hoping he'd come over for a visit because of something silly and brief.

"I'm fine, and how are you? Have you been crying?" Fleur smiled, wiping her eyes and shaking her head. "Can I come in?" Fleur opened the door, signaling for him to watch his step. He walked over the broken glass and the spilled coffee, waiting for her inside of her apartment.

Fleur turned to face him, shrugging nervously. "I guess you'll need an explanation for the mess I've made." Fleur offered him a seat, letting the high society stallion take the weight off of his hooves by resting on her couch.

FancyPants sat forward, his back straight and his eyes firmly locked on her. "What's gotten you as bothered as you are? I do hope you can trust me with the truth." He sat back, smiling as she, too, was smiling.

Fleur shook her head, sitting down in the chair across from him. "My landlord isn't the nicest stallion; he's decided that I need to find a new home... very, very, soon." Fleur Dr. Lis smirked falsely, sitting back in her chair and sighing afterwards. "I'm in quite the situation."

FancyPants, ran his hoof along a blue lock of his mane, pushing it back to its former location. He puckered his lips, thinking as he often did, then, arriving at a solution. "Have you found anywhere that interests you in Canterlot?" Fleur shook her head.

"I'll have to move somewhere less pricy, Canterlot might be a little rich for my blood."

The stallion shook his head, laughing at the foolish nature of her statement, as in his mind he found it to be completely false. "Canterlot? Well, you mustn't leave, not now. Say, why don't you take up residence in my humble home?" Fleur raised an eyebrow, smiling at him jokingly. "Yes, there are plenty of bedrooms, everything you would need."

Fleur shook her head. "Thank you, FancyPants, but I'd never be able to afford a room in your home. It's far too extravagant."

He waived his hoof in the air, moaning to show his feeling of disbelief. "I assure you Fleur, a friend of mine would never need to compensate me for my kindness, it's simply a gesture." Fleur frowned, feeling as if she were inferior to him and he were taking advantage of that. "You'd be very comfortable, anything you may want would brought to you."

Fleur shook her head, not thinking his idea was proper or acceptable. "I'm sorry, Fancy. I can't do that." Fleur shook her head, thinking for a moment about what it would be like. "Maybe..." FancyPants sat forward, nodding his head and waiting for her to agree. Fleur smiled, reaching out one hoof and resting it on his shoulder. "I'd have to give you something for your trouble.."

FancyPants smiled, nodding his head. "Okay, just a little." He reached forward and gave her a quick hug, rubbing Fleur's back before releasing her. "You can move in anytime you want." She smiled at him, taking her hoof from his shoulder as they went on chatting.

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Amongst Royalty: Life in Canterlot

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!

* * *

Fleur De Lis packed the next day, moving her few possessions to boxes and placing them near the door of her apartment. She made fast work of the job, have all of her things ready by the early afternoon. She went about packing her cosmetics and accessories, hearing a light knock on the door.

She lightly trotted to her door, opening it and seeing her good, albeit nosy friend: Upper Crust. "Hello, it's good to see you, come in." Fleur stood back, allowing her friend into her apartment. Upper Crust came in happily, looking around and cooing at the sight of packed boxes and a disarray that only comes with moving. "What's going on in here?" Upper Crust smirked, sitting down and looking at her dear friend curiously. Fleur smiled, going into her half packed kitchen and beginning to prepare some tea for them. "I'm moving, a change of scene, really." Upper Crust nodded, her smirk never faltering. "Is that so, where, prey-tell, are you going? I do hope you won't be leaving Canterlot!" Fleur smiled, shaking her head.

They sat and sipped their warm tea, promptly continuing their conversation. "I haven't found anywhere permanent yet, truly I need to find a more stable source of work before I could do anything so important." Upper Crust nodded, going on about how her and Jet Set purchased their first apartment together, and then the home that they shared for several years until the present time. "Tell me Fleur, where will you be going? Somewhere grand?" Fleur shook her head, smiling with a slight blush on her cheeks. "FancyPants has been helping me, he's been very nice." Upper Crust nodded, cupping her tea glass with both of her hooves warmly. "I see. Well, there's nothing more permanent than setting yourself up with a stallion like him. What? Attractive, intelligent, wealthy and well-liked, FancyPants would make for an excellent husband." Fleur shook her head, frowning. "It's not like that at all! He's helping me, that's the truth!" Upper Crust rolled her eyes, setting her small tea cup down on its saucer. "That's what I thought about Jet Set, dear. 'Oh, he's such a good friend, always there for me, so kind and sweet, so protective.' Then, just like that, he swooped me up and wanted to kiss me and cuddle with me and marry me. That's what they do, Fleur. A stallion will sneak up on you, all sweet and friendly, make you need him, make you love him, then, puff! You can't sleep at night if he's not there." Upper Crust tossed her hooves in the air, giggling madly and snorting quietly.

Fleur De Lis was laughing as well, not in enjoyment, but simply because she found Upper Crust's story to be silly and outlandish. "Watch out, he's single and very much capable of hunting you." Fleur giggled again, amazed. "Hunting?" Upper Crust nodded, walking over to the door and opening it. "He's rather mysterious, I don't know much about him, but I know a thing or two about stallions, I've married one." She chuckled again, bidding her farewell and leaving a confused and slightly embarrassed Fleur De Lis to finish packing her things and to call upon the stallion that had lingered on her tongue and in her thoughts for longer than any other pony ever had.

She called him that night, reaching the mare that managed his household, who promptly connected him. Fleur waited, happy to hear his voice on the other side of her telephone. "Fancy, I've packed all my things. Would it be possible for me to bring them to your home tomorrow?" She waited, hoping she didn't sound overly excited or ready to take advantage of his generosity. "Of coarse, absolutely. I'll have a carriage come around tomorrow morning at the dawn. I could come along as well." Fleur told him it wouldn't be necessary, and after some back and forth he agreed. "Fleur, do you have any plans for dinner tonight? I'd love to have you over, or bring you somewhere..." She clenched her teeth, sighing so that he couldn't hear. "No, no thank you. Possibly we could do something tomorrow, after I've moved my things." FancyPants agreed to this, wishing her a good night and leaving her.

Fleur slept, the next morning waking up to find a carriage waiting for her outside of the window. A group of uniformed stallions took her things wistfully down to the carriage, loading them up in such a neat and well packed way, Fleur couldn't help but stare on in amazement. The door to the carriage was opened for her, the mare looking back at her former apartment building, scoffing at it disgustedly before boarding the carriage.

She lurched away, leaving the monster and burden of that place behind and going somewhere temporary, somewhere that would hopefully be a stress free transition from one place to another. Fleur De Lis hoped that Upper a crust was incorrect in her assumption that FancyPants would pursue her romantically, as the last thing Fleur wanted was a stallion to take care of. She couldn't take care of herself.

The carriage pulled into his long and narrow stone drive, traveling past his manicured lawn and down to the house, where the carriage stopped once more. She disembarked, the uniformed stallions appearing once more and taking her things inside. "Thank you." Her words were hallow, as it was very unlikely any of the serviceponies had heard her appreciations.

She was guided into the house, her hooves once more clacking against the hard marble floors as she was led down a wide and stout hall. She passed through two open doors, entering a round room with walls entirely composed of floor to ceiling windows, the thin silk curtains floating on an inward breeze, creating a milky-white haze that filled the room with light and peace.

She saw him, sitting happily on a long and ornate couch, resting against a soft pillow and reading a newspaper that many within Canterlot high society glanced at six days a week. He looked up, fold the paper closed and tossing it onto the coffee table before him. He stood, smiling at her brightly and adjusting his monocle, one eye enlarged behind the glass. "It's a pleasure to see you, Fleur." She smiled, taking a step closer to him and entering the comfortable and large room. "It's very nice to see you as well." She sat down at his request, several servants closing the tall windows, the curtains slowly drifting down until they laid flush with the wall. FancyPants looked out of one window, taking his hoof away from the curtain and looking over to the mare. "You're glowing." She blushed, shaking her head in dismissal. "Come now, you have every right. You've been separated from the tiresome and stressful business of apartment living. Now, you're here, and you're glowing." She smiled, nodding her head and accepting his judgment of her.

FancyPants took her around the home, introducing her to her bedroom. She gasped, taking in the lavish and massive bedroom she'd been offered. It truly wasn't a mere place to sleep, there was ample space and free room for her, beyond everything she'd ever seen, all facilities she could ever hope to have and more. FancyPants chuckled, her happiness and gratitude bringing him peace and a sense of accomplishment. "Do you like it?" He raised his eyebrows to her, watching her expression carefully.

Fleur smiled at him, giggling and covering her mouth with her hoof to disguise her giddy expression. "I love it." She trotted over to him, wrapping the nicely dressed stallion into a soft embrace. "Thank you." She released him promptly, her hooves slowly falling away from his shoulders. He smiled back at her charmingly, only encouraging her to blush and smile further. "You're very welcome. So, dinner?" She nodded. "Absolutely."

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Amongst Royalty: Life in Canterlot

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!

* * *

Several weeks passed of Fleur De Lis living within he confines of FancyPants' mansion, working on her career as a super model while also finding ample time to relax, only a slight spring in her step. She had left her old life like a shell, blossoming into a much happier mare, something that wouldn't have been possible without the attentiveness and kind hearted nature of a certain stallion.

In the back of her mind, she had her doubts about his intentions. She remembered Upper Crust's words, how she warned that when a stallion is far too friendly and coddling to an individual mare, such as herself, than he likes her. Fleur De Lis couldn't tell whether or not he was attempting to woo or begin a courtship with her, and in truth a fear had been building inside of her. She owed him her life, but she didn't know if paying him back were an option.

She feared weekends most: the days when she had nothing to do but remain in his home, he doing the same thing. She awoke early, leaving her bedroom and trotting slowly down to the breakfast room. She sat, waiting silently for her meal. Fleur looked over her shoulder at the smaller, more homey, table, seeing the stallion who was her angel and devil outside, playing polo with a group of five other stallions.

He ran across the field, the long-handled mallet between her teeth. One of the other large and muscular stallions nudged his side, hard. FancyPants nearly stumbled, quickly finding his hooves once more and rushing to the ball. He whacked if, the small white sphere rocketing into the opposing goal.

He chuckled heartily, stopping and turning to his friends. "Looks like I and my teammates have bested you again, chap, better luck next time." He took a heavy breath out, running his hoof across his sweat drenched face, pushing his shining blue mane back sloppily.

Jet Set scoffed, removing his small helmet with a smirk. "Yes, yes, good game. These morning pilgrimages are a great deal of fun, Fancy. An excellent idea of yours." He, too, wiped away the sweat, the other four ponies saying there goodbyes, returning their mallets to FancyPants' utility shed before leaving.

A uniformed mare stepped over, presenting two iced teas to the stallions, they took them, gulping down the cold fluid thirstily. "Funny, we've been bashing our thick skulls together for months, and I seem to win more often than you."

Jet Set chuckled, sipping the remainder of his tea. "Shame, it'd be a tragedy if anypony confused you for a good polo player." FancyPants laughed loudly, Fleur still watching him. "I must be going as well, Upper Crust will throw a fit if I'm not home by the time she wakes up."

FancyPants nodded, taking off his guards and handing them to a waiting uniformed servicepony. "Naturally, I should go in as well."

Jet Set stopped, turning back to his friend as they stood on the massive flat area of thick and soft grass. "You have Fleur De Lis to tend to now, don't you?" FancyPants smiled brightly, nodding again. "Wish your life as a bachelor goodbye, all that liquid cash is her's now." FancyPants shook his head, chuckling awkwardly. Jet Set nodded, sure of himself. "It's true! Mares always make up for it, though." Jet Set winked, firmly slapping FancyPants on the back before bidding his farewell and shouting for a servant to bring his carriage around.

FancyPants shook his head, giving over his equipment to the waiting pony. "Have this all cleaned up at once." The pony nodded, bowing her head and walking away. He returned to his home, taking his first step onto the terrace, seeing Fleur De Lis looking at him through one of the windows of the breakfast room. She smiled, then vanishing into the vastness of his home, away from the window.

He went inside, smelling and dirty. The stallion entered the breakfast room, seeing her sitting at the table, her back straight as she lightly nibbled. "Good morning, Fleur. I'd of invited you to play, but polo is a rough sort of game."

She nodded understandingly. "I didn't know you played polo with Jet Set in the morning."

"We start early, usually everypony is gone and I've cleaned up before you see anything. I suppose you woke up a little early today." She nodded, breathing silently through her nose. "I'm a little mused, allow me to tidy myself." He went away, leaving her alone. Fleur smiled, greatly aroused by his masculine scent, strong and tired muscles bulging through his perfect white coat, bare of all clothing. He was a stallion, strong as a livery pony with a well rounded upbringing: intelligent, charming, strong, versed, and calm.

She stopped, recalling what Upper Crust had warned her of. She was growing close to him, weeks of time had created a connection that the mare didn't want to have. She set her utensils down, frowning and rushing outside to the terrace for air. She smelt fresh cut grass, looking out over the vast yard, seeing the now empty and tidy field.

She gasped, feeling a set of large hooves wrap around her, a warm body nuzzling her sweetly. She jumped away, still stuck in his grasp but shifting uncomfortably. "Surprise!" She clutched her chest, eyeing FancyPants suspiciously. "Now that I've calmed my racket, what do you have planned for today?"

Fleur looked back at him, settling into his soft nuzzles and saying nothing for a very long time, her eyes drifting closed as she enjoyed being trapped. "Nothing, I'm free. Is there anything you'd like to do?"

FancyPants smirked, eyeing her as well. "Why don't we do something you like to do." Fleur smiled, taking his hoof and guiding him out of the mansion and to the streets of Canterlot. Fleur De Lis knew that Upper Crust was right: stallions were sneaky, and she had underestimated him. Fleur was frightened of what might happen.

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Amongst Royalty: Life in Canterlot

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!

* * *

Jet Set stepped out of his carriage one morning, rushing up to the door of his home and silently trotting inside. His servants closed the door behind him, the stallion making his way over to the powder room. He cleaned himself after another long morning of polo with his dear friend FancyPants, washing away the sweat and grime with soap and water, changing into a robe that he found comfortable while in the confines of his own home.

Jet Set took light steps up the carpeted grand staircase, entering his and Upper Crust's bedroom silently as he had done many mornings before. She insisted he be there when she woke up, and his stressful efforts were well worth it, as his warm presence brought the mare much happiness.

Jet Set crawled in next to her, careful not to jostle her sleeping form. Noon was fast approaching, but it was the weekend. He scooted over to her, slowly resting his arm across her body and cupping her close to his chest. After an hour of light napping, the stallion felt his mare stir, she turning over to face him. "Good morning, darling." She kissed him, her eyes barely open as she held his hoof in hers. "How was polo?" She smiled, her head resting on the pillow not inches from his.

He loved the scent of her morning breath, and the way her mane grew fluffy and chaotic after tossing and turning all night long from unsteady sleep. He smiled, rubbing noses with her for a moment. "Excellent, my team and I won the match today. We did very well." Jet Set smirked, proud of himself for finally claiming victory after a long dry streak.

Upper Crust smiled as well, glad that his success as a recreational sportspony brought him pride. "We'll have to celebrate." She wrapped her hooves around his shoulders carefully, kissing him softly before allowing the stallion to roll on top of her. She giggled, enjoying the tingling of his lips on her neck. "No no no!" She pushed him back, pressing a hoof against his lips. "Not now, tonight." He sighed, kissing her cheek once more before rolling out of bed and drawing the curtains.

"So my love, what shall we treat ourselves to brunch with on this splendid morning?"

She thought, shrugging. "Let's get french toast, you love that." So the two ponies went, tidying themselves up and arriving at a popular Canterlot restaurant that catered to the wealthy and powerful. "So." Upper Crust dabbed her lips, putting the napkin down and looking to her husband as he merrily nibbled on syrup drenched bites of bliss. "How was Fleur, did you ask how she's doing?"

He nodded, smiling at his wife. "Of coarse." He set his fork down, taking a sip of orange juice before continuing. "Last week, she was awake very early and I saw her as I was leaving, cheery mare, content I'd say. This week though, I didn't see her. FancyPants seems to be in a very good mood, so they must be hitting it off, yes?" Upper Crust blushed, rolling her eyes dreamily. "What, she so beautiful and he such a socialite, I see no reason why they wouldn't be attracted to one another." Upper Crust nodded again, this time with slight distaste in her eyes. Jet Set caught this, stopping before he stuffed his mouth again. "You're much more beautiful, though. I've only got eyes for you."

Upper Crust blushed, moving so she was sitting on the same side of the booth as he was. He wrapped his arm around her narrow shoulders, hugging onto her lovingly. She leaned closer, whispering into his ear so nopony around them could hear. "Now you'll really get me tonight." Jet Set coughed slightly, promptly covering his mouth. He looked to his wife deviously, kissing her with a short peck that tasted of sweet maple syrup.

FancyPants took Fleur De Lis on the most marvelous trip around Canterlot, bringing her to lavish and ritzy establishments that she had walked pat, but had never dreamed of entering. He was nothing but kind to her, and although this worried her from time to time, Fleur mostly ignored the warning signs. He'd advance on her, and she'd let him do what he desired, walking closely beside her and showering her with compliments being the majority of his banter and flirting. On more than one occasion she felt eyes on her flanks, a feeling of violation boiling up inside of her, a feeling she swallowed and never voiced.

She'd been living in his home for nearly a month, spending almost every day with and around him. One night they returned home, FancyPants seeming extraordinarily clingy and slightly intoxicated on wine he'd drunk at a birthday celebration. Fleur stood on the inside of her bed chamber, the door mostly closed as she bid him a good night.

FancyPants continued to stand there, looking her over cutely with a half smirk drawn across his face. She narrowed her eyes, opening the door once more. "What? Is something wrong?" She checked herself, making sure that she was all in one piece.

He chuckled, taking a step forward so one of her hooves was between his. "Nothing's wrong." His breath went into her ear, tickling the mare. "I'm simply perplexed as to how incredibly beautiful you are." He kissed her neck just below the ear, slowly making his way downward. The white stallion stepped forward, pushing her lightly toward an armchair. Fleur sat in it, the stallion continuing his advances. "I quite like you, Fleur." His front two hooves lifted from the ground and onto the chair, straddling her thin body as he continued to kiss her.

Fleur turned her face away, afraid of him. "Fancy..." He continued to kiss her, gently wrapping his hooves around her body and hugging her as his lips repeatedly pressed against her soft chest. She gasped in pleasure, her hooves in his blue mane. "I'm not ready..." He didn't hear her, the stallion lost in his drunkenness and the beauty of her body.

"We're going to need more space." He stood again, walking her over to the bed and setting he down on its edge, climbing on top of the thin mare and resuming his affectionate nuzzles where he had left off. He wasn't very drunk, only enough so he had more courage than normal.

"Please..."

He never paused, taking off his black tail coat and throwing it across the room, then came the bow tie and his shirt, nothing left but his pure white coat and strong muscles. Fleur was grateful that he was gentle and slow, but his kindness and loving touch was nothing to make her feel better about having relations forced upon her.

Given more time, she may have accepted his grunts and thrusts with cooperation and returned affection, but all she could muster then was to remain still and let him have his way. She was confused, unsure whether or not the pleasure she was feeling was truly that, or if it were shame in disguise.

As the night turned to morning, Fleur De Lis laid in her promised bed, the muscular arms of a stallion wrapped around her small body. She looked out at the gold painted walls, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. The memory of her deflowering haunting the inside of her eyelids with each attempt at sleep.

Not too far away, Upper Crust was pressed tightly against Jet Set in their bed, a wide smile across her face as she slept, her stallion holding her closely, his breathing bouncing off of the back of her neck soothingly. She felt comfortable, and in her dreams made love to Jet Set again.

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Amongst Royalty: Life in Canterlot

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!

* * *

FancyPants awoke the next morning, smelling the flowery scent of the most beautiful mare he'd ever laid his eyes on. He kissed her once, moaning comfortably as he rolled onto his back. "Good morning." He twirled her mane around his hoof, releasing her wavy pink locks.

She moved to step out of bed, slowly trotting away from him. She stumbled, losing her balance from the sore feeling of her backside. She frowned, pinching her eyes closed with embarrassment as she limped to the bathroom and locked herself inside. She took a very long shower, just letting the water run as she's todo there, motionless.

She did her make up to ensure she looked cheery, then going back into the bedroom to face her fears. Luckily. FancyPants had gone from the room. She went downstairs, stopping in the breakfast room. She sat, crossing her legs tightly and clearing her throat.

The small mare she had seen around FancyPants' mansion on several occasions served the small meal of bland nothing, standing around for a few extra moments, her presence telling Fleur De Lis everything she needed to know. The mare went to step away, but Fleur couldn't hold her silence for much longer. "Wait!" She paused, her voice growing hoarse and her lips beginning to dry up. "Has... has he ever brought a mare home be... before?"

The servant turned and smiled forgivingly, looking around cautiously before speaking. "He's a very good stallion, Madame Fleur De Lis." Her mouth hung agape, the super model distraught with worry. For the entire morning, she saw nothing of him, FancyPants going about his business in other parts of the home, while she stayed in the areas he surely wouldn't be.

In the afternoon, she tried carefully to rush away to her bedroom before dinner, but promptly encountered him in the halls. She darted out of sight, but had been spotted. "Fleur?" He trotted quickly around the corner, seeing her pressed against the wall, frightened. "Darling what's wrong?" His look softened, the stallion trying his best to comfort her. She ran away with no further explanation.

FancyPants slowly followed after her, stopping just outside the mare's bedroom door. Outside, the wind was howling fiercely, the plentiful clouds heavy with darkness. "Darling? Fleur?" He pressed his head against the door, listening.

He jiggled the door handle, opening the door slowly and peaking inside. He rushed to her, who was facing away from him on the opposite side of the bed. "Go away..." He shook his head, crouching low in front of her and taking her hoof soothingly into his. "You... you took advantage of me!" She heaved and began sobbing, pushing him away.

FancyPants frowned, not knowing what she meant. "Darling..."

"N-No! I needed the help of a friend and you just... you took advantage of me! Like I'm some kind of toy you can just throw money at and... and screw for fun!"

FancyPants' mouth grew dry, his whole body shuddering to her striking words. She walked away from him, looking out the window intently and trying to ignore his presence. "There's something I need to tell you."

"I don't want to hear it, I want to move out tomorrow."

His heart cracked, the white, noble, stallion hoping she'd do him no more harm, hoping that she knew he had done nothing with intention to hurt her. "Fleur De Lis, ever since I saw you at my last party, I knew you were a mare I'd like to get to know. You've shown me how.. how sweet you can be and you've supported me in more ways than you could understand." He stopped, shaking his head disappointedly. "Nopony has ever brought me such comfort as you do." Fleur smiled slightly, willing the stallion onward and fueling him with hope. "I love you." He stopped again, petrified of what might happen.

Fleur gasped, turning around to face him. He ran to her, quickly wrapping the mare in a tight embrace. "Oh Fleur my love, I threw myself upon you because I love you! You could have any stallion you wanted but please darling have me! I wouldn't be able to go on if you were in the arms of another, you're not just under my skin, you're in my very soul!" He kissed her cheek, this time the peck sending shots of pleasure and happiness through the mare's body.

"You love... me? I'm a nopony..."

He scoffed, shaking his head while looking into her delicate eyes. "I could not ever even glance at another mare. You're somepony to me, you're a princess: beautiful and elegant, so dashing." He smiled charmingly at her, eliciting a happy grin from the mare.

"I thought you were just using me, it seems everypony always uses me in one way or another." She sighed, looking down at the floor and holding back her tears. She'd been tormented by her landlord, short changed by countless modeling shoots, and up until that moment, had added sex with FancyPants to the list. Now she felt comfortable, a sense of home finally arriving within her.

"Will you marry me?"

"Fancy!" She slapped him, the stallion rubbing his cheek confusedly at the mare.

"I love you, don't you feel what I feel?"

He kissed her lips once more, softly. Fleur kissed back, letting her eyes drift closed as his hoof lightly caressed her cheek. She smiled, staring into his eyes as they released one another. "I do now." She kissed his cheek, this time, eliciting a blush on him she'd never seen before, "and yes."

Several days later, while the two ponies swooned and drooled after each other adoringly, there was a knock at the door. FancyPants regretfully stood and trotted to the door. Fleur De Lis followed after him, levitating a mug of hot chocolate with her horn as she wore the large silk blanket they were cuddling upon as a cape.

At the door, the two discovered Upper Crust and Jet Set standing there, entering once allowed to do so. The married couple eyed one another, seeing the looks on both FancyPants' and Fleur's face and knowing that they had done more than hit it off: they were clearly in love with one another.

Upper Crust pressed against Jet Set's side, bouncing for joy. "You two will never guess what wonderful news we've just received!"

FancyPants smirked, Fleur De Lis standing back and waiting patiently. "Well?"

Jet Set smiled with a light chuckle, looking to his wife who nodded enthusiastically. "Upper Crust is pregnant! She's expecting come spring!" They'd rubbed noses together lovingly, the mare giggling like a bubbly teenager staring at the most handsome colt in school.

Fleur hugged her friend in congratulations. "We've got some news as well." FancyPants kissed her temple, hugging onto the mare. "FancyPants and I are getting married, soon I hope." He nodded, nuzzling the beautiful mare affectionately.

Upper Crust jumped for joy. "I knew he liked you! Oh, this is all simply marvelous!"

Fleur nodded, looking up to the charming and unconditionally loving smile of her stallion. "It really is marvelous."

* * *

If you like this story, please Favorite, Follow, & Review!


End file.
